fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse
|image = |manufacture = , |make = |model = Eclipse GSMitsubishi Eclipse (Second Generation), 1995-1999) |production = 19951995 Mitsubishi Eclipse |status = Discontinued |class = Sports Compact |bodystyle = Customized |engine = 420A Neon 16-valve DOHC 2-liter 4-cylinder; 210 horsepowerhttp://bestride.com/news/the-cars-of-the-fast-and-the-furious |bodymods = |specialtymods = |wheels = SE7EN 18-Inch wheels by Axis Sport Tuning Inc. |tires = Toyo 225/40/ZR18 |suspensionmods = Stock |plate = RNO 263 |Driver = Brian O'Conner |Used for = Street racing; helping Dominic Toretto evade police |Fate = Destroyed |Appears In = The Fast and the Furious |See Also = 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS |manufacturer = , }} The 1995 Mitsubishi EclipseThe Fast and the Furious: The Official Car Guide, page 12 is a customized sports car manufactured by and . The Eclipse is driven by Brian O'Conner and plays a minor role in ''The Fast and the Furious.The Fast and the Furious History ''The Fast and the Furious'' Under the alias, "Brian Earl Spilner", Brian O'Conner used the Eclipse in preparation for his first street race. He practices driving in the Eclipse at the parking lot at , but can't keep the car from spinning out of control. Despite complications experienced earlier, Brian decided to participate in the street race to win the favor of Dominic Toretto. During the race, the Eclipse's intake manifold began to overheat from an overcompensation of NOS used in the vehicle. Brian ignored the warnings and continued to use the NOS until the car began to fall apart. He managed to beat Edwin, but eventually lost control of the car. He lost to Dominic, who won the race and the pink slip to Eclipse. Dom is later rescued by Brian, who used the Eclipse to evade the police in pursuit of the illegal street racers. Without knowing, Brian drives the Eclipse into Little Saigon, Johnny Tran's territory. Tran admires the wrench work put into the Eclipse before destroying it in a surprise shootout that triggers a massive explosion in the engine, due to the canister of nitrous oxide that were in the car, and the Eclipse gets obliterated. Although the Eclipse was legally registered to "Brian Earl Spilner" it was funded by the LAPD-FBI task force. In the aftermath of the car's destruction, Special Agent Bilkins complained about the $80,000 price tag. Specifications According to The Fast and the Furious: The Official Car Guide written by Eddie Paul, the has 420a 16-valve dual overhead cam 2-Liter 4-cylinder engine rated at 165hp before turbo. It has a full Robo Car Aero Armor Eclipse Body Kit, custom made carbon fiber front splitter, a custom GT style roof scoop, a APR two level GT2 style wing, carbon fiber mirrors, 1997 spec Eclipse headlights, and green neon lighting, alongside SE7EN 18-inch wheels by Axis Sport Tuning Inc. in 225/40ZR18 Toyo Tires. Trivia *At least five stunt cars were created for the 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse. *According to the official movie guide, the Mitsubishi Eclipse is a 1995 model. Media Gallery Screenshots 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse.png Brian's Eclipse License Plate.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Rear View.jpg Mitsubishi Eclipse GS - Rear View.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Side View.jpg 1995_Eclipse-06.jpg Eclipse - Speedometer.jpg Brian's Eclipse - RPM.jpg 1995 Eclipse-04.jpg 1995_Eclipse-01.jpg Brian heading to the meet - Eclipse.jpg Brian at the meet - Eclipse.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Under the Hood.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Night Race.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Past the Line.jpg TFaTF Street Race - Starting Line.jpg Street Race - TFaTF.jpg Street Race - Exhaust.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Aerial View.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Interior.jpg Brian's Eclipse Interior - Media Station.jpg Brian catching up to Edwin.jpg Brian catching up to Edwin - Eclipse.jpg Brian's Eclipse vs. Edwin's Integra.jpg Dom, Danny & Brian - Street Race.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Out of the Race.jpg 1995_Eclipse-02.jpg Street Race - Aerial View.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Front View.jpg Dom's new Eclipse.jpg Eclipse - Race Aftermath.jpg Brian's Eclipse GS.png Enter the Eclipse.jpg 1995_Eclipse-08.jpg Eclipse - Evading the Cops.jpg Eclipse followed by Tran's Crew.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Caught by Tran's Crew.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Surrounded.jpg Brian & Dom surrounded.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Little Saigon.jpg Brian's Eclipse in Little Saigon.jpg Johnny Tran admiring the Eclipse.jpg Little Saigon - Mitsubishi Eclipse.jpg Brian's Eclipse in Little Saigon - Rear View.jpg Brian's Eclipse on fire.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Bullet Holes.jpg Eclipse - About to Blow.jpg Brian's Eclipse destroyed.jpg 1995_Eclipse-10.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Destroyed.jpg Brian's Eclipse Explodes.jpg Eclipse Destroyed.jpg Brian's Eclipse - Ruined.jpg Videos Forza 5 Fast & Furious Car Build Brian's Eclipse References Category:Cars Category:The Fast and The Furious Cars Category:Tuners